Pequeno Príncipe
by Noah Black
Summary: Ela não teve tempo para pensar. Apenas para se perpetuar no coração do seu pequeno príncipe encantado". ficlet - relação familiar


_**Pequeno Príncipe**_

por Noah Black.

_Ter você em meus sonhos_

Escolhas fazem parte do momento. Em alguns, permite-se pensar; em outros, permite-se unicamente agir.

Ela teve de agir.

Amar não é exatamente ter de sempre beijar alguém à boca e imaginar um futuro de vida à dois.

Amar pode ser apenas olhar e sentir uma explosão, ascendente, dentro do corpo só com um pequeno toque. Um toque de cinco dedinhos de falanges minúsculas. _O toque de Harry._

As mãozinhas esticadas para o alto, os olhos grandes, tão verdes como os seus, um sorriso banguela, bochechinhas rosadas e o rosto melecado de papinha. James podia até reclamar, dizer que aquele _treco_ não era saudável para a aparência do filho.

_Mas ele não entende._

Ele é incapaz de compreender que aquela visão era magnífica. Ver ao seu filho, sentado da cadeirinha, todo lambuzado, sorridente e pedindo por colo, era a única imagem que poderia querer guardar dentro da memória.

Um laço maior há entre mãe e filho – ou mamã, como o pequenininho já balbuciava. Um laço mais resistente que aquele criado quando Harry era impassível de ser tocado por ela. _Meu pequeno Harry._

"Ele falou papa!"

James sempre ao lado, a tirar fotos e mais fotos, a querer ouvir qualquer sinal de sílabas desconexas que pudessem sugerir que chamava pelo pai. Mas não. Harry só conseguia esticar os bracinhos gordinhos e com algumas dobrinhas para ela.

"Ele sempre falou 'papá', querido – e sabemos bem que isso significa comida."

James sempre cruzava os braços e fazia bico quando ouvia aquela resposta. Ela, sorria. Não, queria sempre ter aqueles momentos em si. Os momentos em que James mostrava ciúmes e amor.

_Me falando coisas de amor_

Amar alguém, um amor preso à essência, querendo ou não, é um amor mais forte – que não corre riscos de rompimentos ou findos. Esse amor é a única explicação para as escolhas.

Ela escolheu prevalecer viva nesse amor.

"Ele já dormiu?"

Apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda embalada no ritmo constante da grande poltrona branca. Sorria, abertamente, sentindo a respiração lenta e compassada sobre o peito, os dedinhos tocando-a levemente, como plumas que apenas roçam na pele e causam cócegas.

Cócegas de seu menininho.

Harry já estava crescendo. Em pouco tempo teria um ano, já estava querendo a andar, já queria correr atrás dela. _Sempre dela_.

Tão pequeninho e tão habilidoso em fazer seu coração pulsar de alegria sem mudar os impulsos. Habilidoso em fazê-la sorrir belamente, encantando o marido, os amigos, a si mesma.

O pedaço que faltava para completar sua vida. Agora pertencia a ele, e sempre teria de senti-lo pertencente a si.

Se antes acreditava que existia um príncipe a sua espera, agora já não ligava mais para ele. Acreditava, de forma tão pura, que uma mulher só poderia ansiar por aquele momento: o exato momento em que se sentiria fragilmente forte, para proteger, tocar, ninar um filho.

Um filhinho... filho seu e de James, seu príncipe encantado.

Ambos príncipes encantados – encantados por ela.

James olhava-a com um brilho diferente presos aos orbes castanho-esverdeados enquanto ela mimava o seu pequeno príncipe. E ele, seu anjinho, olhava-a como se só existisse ela no mundo: a sua mamã.

_Só para ter você nos meus sonhos_

Amor como aquele que sentia era apenas parte dos outros sentimentos que surgiam. Ou seria que o amor era o conjunto deles? – Não importava. De uma forma ou de outra, a sensação era boa.

Sensação de ser eterna.

"Deixa que eu vou."

"Não, amor.", debruçou-se sobre o marido e encostou os lábios aos dele. "Eu vou".

Ao adentrar o quarto exatamente ao lado do seu, o choro cessou-se. Ele equilibrou-se nas grades do berço e arregalou suas esmeraldas cintilantes. "Mamã! Mamã!", chamava, esticando um dos bracinhos.

Ascendeu a luz.

Não soube se queria ou se era o efeito do pequeno sobre si. Mas quando o viu sorrir-lhe com dois dentinhos ponteando as gengivas avermelhadas, o seu sorriso foi apenas conseqüência já inerente.

Segurou-o no colo e sentiu a cabecinha castanha pousar sobre seu ombro. Os bracinhos gordinhos cingiram seu pescoço e o cheiro de neném invadiu-lhe a alma.

"Ué?! Cadê o xixi desse neném?", riu com o mimo do menininho. "Já 'tá aprendendo a fazer manha como o papai, é?".

Tê-lo consigo era... _plenitude_.

"A mamãe te ama, Harry."

"Ama mamã."

_**Só**__ para ter você nos meus sonhos._

"_Lilyyyy!!_"

Ela não teve tempo para pensar. Apenas para se perpetuar no coração do seu pequeno príncipe encantado.

* * *

N/a: Os trechos grifados no meio da fic é da música da Ivete Sangalo cujo nome não me lembro. A fic é curtíssima, mas eu acho que Lily teve o seu ápice de vida com o Harry, sabe, porque ser mae é algo muito singular e intenso (pelo menos eu acho!).

Relações entre pessoa sempre me interessaram, e eu ainda não compreendo o que realmente liga uma mãe a um filho, mas é lindo e pleno isso - seja lá o que for.

Agradecimentos em especiais para Morgana Onirica e, bem, amanhã é aniversário dela. Não era bem este o presente que eu tenho em mente, mas é apenas uma lembrancinha.

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
